


Alec in Wonderland (AU Malec)

by binksybane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Nephilim, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksybane/pseuds/binksybane
Summary: Inspired by "This World Inverted" (1x10)AU Malec, starting at Alec's anniversary party.---"Magnus you're killing me. And if you tell me you don't want this I'm afraid I'll have to call you a liar."





	Alec in Wonderland (AU Malec)

**Author's Note:**

> Just my personal take on how the Mad Hatter party might have ended :)
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

Alexander Lightwood did a slow spin and with a critical eye studied the decorations, the bar, and the guests. He'd poured his heart and soul into planning this anniversary party for the institute... and the theme was AH-MAZING, if he did say so himself. The music was pumping, people were having fun, and the drinks - wasn't serving them in teacups just the best idea? - were flowing. Valentine was owning his Mad Hatter hat and dancing with the lovely Jocelyn, Clary with - the guy from Java Jace?, and Simon was spinning his pretty sister on the dance floor. Alec himself didn't have a "+1" like his friends. A shame really, as it was a great party, one that he'd been too busy planning to get a date for. And truth be told he just hadn't been feeling like spending an evening with his usual companions.

He turned to the door, and was more than willing to let Raj, his doorman, deal with whoever was trying to crash his party... until he glanced at the person in question. He's absolutely magical, thought Alec, exotic and incredibly attractive. Well well, the night just got a little more interesting.

"What seems to be the problem?" Alec queried.

"This one wants to crash the party." Raj told him.

"I'll be responsible for this one. Come on in." Alec gestured the gentleman in, and walking to a waitress carrying a tray, took a drink for each of them. Passing his newest guest a teacup, he toasted them, "to us. And you are?"

"Magnus Bane." Magnus took a sip of his drink, glanced around the party, seemingly looking for somebody.

"Alec Lightwood." Alec could not stop staring at this Magnus. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Thanks, but I gotta go."

Alec watched Magnus disappear into the crowd, and he'd be damned if the view from behind was any less attractive. "Playing hard to get; I love a challenge."

 

\---

 

Magnus walked blindly into the crowd. At the moment his only thought was to put as much distance between himself and that tall, dark, and handsome stranger... who also happened to be exquisitely built. Not that he was checking the guy out, he assured himself. Magnus was feeling heady, and flushed, and he tried so hard to suppress the intense attraction he felt for Alec. Is Alec short for Alexander maybe? Alexander definitely has a nice ring to it... maybe if he -

"Magnus!" He turned to the sound of his name and saw Clary motion him over. "You made it!

“Clary! I nearly didn't get through the dragon at the gate... but then Alec Lightwood let me in." Magnus frowned into the crowd, annoyed that he was actively looking for Alec.

"Oh yeah, it's his party apparently." She grabbed Magnus' arm, pulled him across the dance floor to a door at the far end, slipped through with him. "Now, you've got to help me with this portal shard!"

 

\---

 

Alec stood at the door, shaking hands and bussing cheeks, waving his guests off as they made their way out and home. "That was an amazing party big bro!" Isabelle gave her brother a huge hug. "I'm heading home with Simon, he asked me to move in with him!" Alec couldn't help but be happy for his sister, with her beaming up at him, happiness basically radiating off her. "Goodnight Izzy." He kissed her forehead. "Simon, take care of my sister or I'm coming after you." He gave Simon a pat on the back and waved them both off. Alec turned back to the now empty hall, surveyed the mess, and thanked the angels for cleaning crews. He'd planned and thrown a hell of a party and now he wanted home. He resigned himself to the fact that it would be yet another night alone. He hadn't wanted the company, he reminded himself.

Magnus closed the portal after Clary and Jace of the other dimension went through and disposed of the monster as promised. Now all he wanted was to drown himself in a huge glass of wine. It had been a long time since he’d used his magic, and so much of it at that, though strangely instead of feeling tired and run down he felt alive… he felt his magic sizzling in his veins and GOD it felt good! Magnus made his way back up to the hall, rounded the corner and the next thing he knew he was tripping and flying… where he slammed into something solid and strong arms banded around him.

Alec went around switching off lights, his mind wandering to Magnus Bane, the exotic party crasher. He'd have liked to have had a dance with him, a drink, dinner... anything. But Magnus must have slipped out without him knowing, which was a damn shame, Alec thought. Whirling at the sound of something crashing, and the soft cursing that followed, Alec suddenly found himself with an armful of man. "Oh God! I'm sorry, so sorry. I couldn't see anything in the dark and I tripped and I didn't mean to..." Magnus trailed off, found himself in Alec's arms, stared up into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

Alec chucked, ran his hands down Magnus' arms, held his wrists loosely. "I never mind a handsome man in my arms." There was a twinkle in Alec's eyes, a smile of pure mischief on his face, and Magnus was charmed despite himself. He was embarrassed, and flustered, and was enjoying way too much being in Alexander's arms. Instead he feigned nonchalance and tried for a quick escape. He very nearly made it until Alec grabbed hold of his hand.

"Have a drink with me."

Magnus looked at their joined hands, his gaze travelling up to Alec's, lingering a little on his lips. "I don't think that's a good idea." He tried to tug his hand free but Alec had a surprisingly strong grip. "Come on Magnus... what's the harm?" Alec was smiling at him.

What's the harm indeed, thought Magnus. What harm could one drink do? After all he had all this energy buzzing through his system... it would be a waste simply go home. "Alright, a drink. Just one. Can I please have my hand back now?" Magnus tugged again and tried not to feel disappointed when Alexander finally let go.

 

\---

 

They’d left the institute and walked a few blocks to what looked like an apartment building, had Magnus feeling confused, as he couldn’t see any bars around. "Wait, where are we going?" Magnus had to jog to keep pace with Alexander's long strides and barely made it into the elevator before its doors shut.

"To have a drink." There was amusement in Alec's voice. He gestured Magnus out as the lift doors opened. Walking to a door, Alec unlocked and opened it, motioned for Magnus to go in.

"Wait wait wait. Alexander what is this, you said we were going for a drink." Magnus looked toward the door, to Alec, back to the door.

"I did. I just didn't say where. I'm welcoming you into my home Magnus, don't tell me you're going to hurt my feelings and refuse the invitation? You're not... scared to be alone with me, are you?" Alec aimed a cheeky smile at Magnus, waited patiently, still holding the door open. He could sense the internal battle Magnus was having with himself - keep his pride intact and have a drink with a relative stranger or leave now and never look back.

"One drink." Magnus repeated firmly before walking through the penthouse doors. Alec followed him in, smiling at Magnus' back, and was determined he would change the man's mind.

 

\---

 

Magnus walked through the penthouse, taking in the decorations and the furnishings, admiring Alec's style. "You have a lovely home Alexander." Magnus turned to him and saw Alec was frowning at him. "Is something wrong Alexander?" Magnus stepped forward and laid a hand on Alec's arm, concerned that he'd done something, or said something wrong.

"Nothing. It's just that nobody calls me Alexander, always Alec. You're the first, the only one." He shook his head as Magnus started to speak. "I like it." Alec touched a hand to Magnus' cheek and was mildly amused when the other man took a step back. He took a step forward, Magnus took another back. Alec kept moving forward until Magnus' back hit his bedroom door. By the angels! He couldn't have planned that more perfectly if he'd tried. Alec moved so that Magnus was trapped between him and the door with no place to go.

Magnus inhaled deeply. He could feel the hard lines of the wooden door at his back, all the wonderful planes and angles of Alec's body against his, and he'd be damned if it didn't feel glorious to be pressed against Alec. His lips were parted slightly, his gaze travelled up to Alec's mouth, and Magnus imagined. All he would have to do is just move... that... little... bit. To feel those lips move against his; to have Alec's hands on him.

Alec's body was vibrating with anticipation. He'd never felt such a strong attraction to anyone, and all he wanted in this moment was to close the distance between them (what pathetically little there was), and lose himself in Magnus. But he needed the other man to take that first step. He needed Magnus to kiss HIM; he needed Magnus to take them to that next level. Alec wasn't sure what he would do if Magnus walked away from this, from them, now.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes, saw the raw desire in them, and felt the echo of it deep within himself. Like star-crossed lovers, meant to be, being pulled together by destiny. He could fight this, fight them, or he could follow his heart and dive right in... Which will it be, he asked himself.

Magnus was killing him. If he didn't make a move now, Alec swore he'd pull them both to the ground, his pride be damned. Couldn't Magnus see the effect that the man had on him??

Magnus held on to Alec's lapels; pull him even closer, his lips a hair's breadth from Alec's. He touched his lips to Alexander's, pulled back, went in for a deeper kiss. From somewhere deep inside him a moan escaped.

Alec took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Magnus' lips. He was crazy for the taste of him. Magnus' mind went blank - and if Alexander hadn't been pressing him against the door Magnus was sure he'd have slid bonelessly to the floor. Alec's scent, his taste, it was intoxicating. He didn't know how he'd lived without them; he didn't know how he ever would again. Alec thought he could keep kissing Magnus until the end of time. It was like discovering a new aphrodisiac and yet it was like coming home.

The kiss turned frenzied - hands began pulling at clothes, little sighs turned to moans, and desperation ruled them both. Alec tore his mouth away from Magnus and began leaving a trail of hot, open mouth kisses along the man's neck. His skilled hands made quick work of buttons; he needed to feel flesh against flesh.

"Alex- Alexander." Magnus attempted to stop his roaming mouth but only succeeded in bringing Alec's lips back to his own for another mind-numbing kiss. "Wait, stop. Stop!"

This time the firmness in Magnus' voice got through to Alec, and he stopped, looked at Magnus. His hair was all mussed thanks to Alec's hands, his lips swollen from Alec's assault on them, and there was a look of dazed passion in his eyes.

"Magnus you're killing me. And if you tell me you don't want this I'm afraid I'll have to call you a liar."

Magnus suddenly felt very self-conscious. He'd gotten lost in the passion, in the moment, and now it was time to face reality. "I do want this, want you. But the thing is... I've never... That is... You are the first..." Magnus stopped, and deeply embarrassed, tried to push past Alec.

"Hey. Hey." Alec held on to Magnus' shoulders and waited until Magnus met his eyes. "I am humbled that you want to share this special first time with me, and I promise I'll do my best to make it wonderful for you. Do you trust me?"

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes. "Yes. I don't know why, but I trust you, Alexander."

Alec flashed that wicked smile at Magnus, reached behind him and opened the bedroom door, backed Magnus into the bedroom. "Come lover, the night is young, and so are we."

 

\---

 

Later, Alec left Magnus relaxing in his bed, and went to make them that long overdue drink. Champagne, he decided. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were celebrating but he felt like the night called for it. Alec brought two flutes filled with pale gold liquid back into his bedroom, stopped and just stared at Magnus, resting against the mound of silk-covered pillows. This was the first time in a long time he’d had anyone in his bed… usually he preferred going back to their homes, or a hotel, but never in his bed. All Alec knew was that when he looked at Magnus, in his bed, Alec thought that he absolutely belonged there; in his bed, in his heart, in his life. The realisation shocked Alec; he wanted more than a drink, more than one magical night – he wanted forever, and always.

Alec walked to the bed, sat down and watched Mangus’ eyes flutter open, watched the shy smile bloom on his face. Alec handed Magnus a glass and toasted them, “to us.”


End file.
